1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to organic light emitting display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to organic light emitting display devices including capacitors disposed on transparent regions, and method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display various information such as images or characters by combining electrons provided from a cathode with holes provided from anode in an organic light emitting layer. The organic light emitting display device has been expected as one of promising next generation display devices because the organic light emitting display device has some advantages, for example, a wide view angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, a low power consumption, etc.
Recently, a transparent organic light emitting display device has been rapidly developed. In the transparent organic light emitting display device, an image of an object in the front or the back of a transparent region of the organic light emitting display device may be recognized when the organic light emitting display device is in an “ON” state. In an “OFF” state of the organic light emitting display device, an image may be displayed in a pixel region of the organic light emitting display device using light generated from an organic light emitting layer.
Generally, the transparent organic light emitting display device includes a substrate having a pixel region in which pixels are arranged and a transparent region adjacent to the pixel region, semiconductor devices disposed in the pixel region, a capacitor disposed in the pixel region, peripheral circuits, etc. In the conventional transparent organic light emitting display device, the semiconductor devices and the capacitor are positioned in the pixel region. Here, the capacitor may not have enough area to provide a sufficient capacitance for other elements of the organic light emitting display device.